discardedworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Vergeten
Vergeten, ("forget" in Dutch), otherwise known as simply "The Goddess", is the creator of the realm of Naesim and all countries residing inside of it. Harboring an affinity for the Dutch language, she chose the name for herself and all residents of Naesim know her as such. Her true name is unknown. She is the goddess of discarded and forgotten ideas, thoughts, broken dreams, lost items, lost souls, and lost people. She created Naesim as a space to put all of the lost beings that came into her possession, as harboring them inside of her was starting to become too much. She now gives each addition to her collection an option of becoming a lostkin and having the chance to live and breathe and think as its creator did, or merging with her mind and ceasing to exist as a seperate entity. Personallity Vergeten is a realtively kind goddess with a small mischeivious streak. Eon after eon of housing things inside of her mind has left it a bit war-torn, and despite the fact that Naesim and Corlent have been around for 200 Earth years (or 600 cranes), she still is rather scatter brained and must be reminded of things she has said in the past due to her thoughts not being organized. She cares for her subjects and thinks long and hard about each Lostkin's lifelong quest before assigning it to them. Nothing angers Vergeten more than a 'kin rejecting its quest, and to reject a quest is a surefire way to find yourself in the Pit for millions of cranes. She will sometimes throw in various challenges to watch the people of Naesim overcome, and enjoys messing with her favorite lostkin by throwing silly obstacles into their path. "To find a giant hotdog blocking your road is to know that you hold the favor of Vergeten" -Ami Clindale Appearance Vertegen, being a deity, can take on several forms. When she appears as an animal, she usually choses the form of a puffin, a species she calls the "forgotten cousins of penguins." When she takes a lostkin form, she usually opts for a petite short-haired blonde with purple eyes and extremely pale, china-like skin. She usually is wearing a pair of puffin ear-muffs or headphones, (depending on the weather), and a jacket made up of long individual threads of every color that hang down just below the end of her black shorts. Communicating with the Goddess Vergeten tries to stay out of Naesim as much as possible, as she wants to give her lostkin a sense of independence. Due to this fact, few lostkin have communicated with her, and many never will before their alloted 100 cranes is over. However, she has set up several safeguards to prevent herself from becoming disconnected from Naesim. She appoints some lostkin as priests, who can contact her after a series of rituals. lostkin may also journey on the Great Quest to meet her in person, though the quest takes many cranes and only the most determined can succesfully complete it. Relationship with other Gods and Goddesses Vergeten is happily married to Luonto, and is on good grounds with his boyfriend, (and her technical brother), Teke. Her brother and she have always had a good relationship, and like Luonto, he aids her with keeping her lostkin healthy and happy. She begrudgingly respects her mother, Mep'e's rule, though she does not appreciate the way that the Goddess of Gods completely forgot about her existance after shutting her away in a room for thousands of years. She and Kadana have an angry relationship, and they are not particuarly fond of one another. Kadana enjoys messing with Naesim purely for the satisfaction of seing Vergeten angry. He once made out to marry the Goddess, but she completely rejected his advances, hating what he stood for and the God as a person. He is the antagonist in the vast majority of their spats. Category:NPCs Category:Deities